Hell on Earth
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Karkat and Eridan live on Earth after the game ends and end up meeting Slenderman.


Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had a lot of writers block and have been highly unproductive, so here ya go. Slenderman belongs to his rightful owners and Homestuck to Andrew Hussie.

After the game had finished, all of us, the trolls, went to live out the rest of our lives on the human planet, also known as Earth. We hadn't known much about their urban myths, or much else for that matter, except for what John, Dave, Jade, and Rose had told us. I, **KARKAT VANTAS**, had decided that living in a forest was the best fucking idea ever, I mean Terezi had, why couldn't I? Eridan also came to live with me, mainly because we had become matesprits over time and he REALLY didn't want to go with his dancestor, Cronus. He missed the ocean, and Feferi, at first, until one day when we were wandering around, we found a calm little river a few miles from our hiv- I mean house. But even then, he needed something to take his mind off of things, and I did a fine job of that, for a while. After a few months however, he started vanishing , sometimes for days, sometimes for weeks at a time. He always returned beaten and bloody, his beautiful purple blood staining his clothes and, for Gog knows why, no memory of what had happened. For days after that he would stay in depressed, depressed then angry for no logical reason. This had been happening for about a year, give or take, when the…...incident occurred. It had been a rather peaceful day, Eridan had just returned the day before and I had been at his bedside around mid-afternoon. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside, and Eridan was again nowhere to be seen. I groggily got up and started to search the hi- I mean house, wondering where the hell he could possibly be. I shouted his name a few times before getting my hiking clothes on and heading outside to look for my matesprite who had gone missing once again. At first I walked on the path that we had made, going to the little river, following the footprints that left a heavy path. They soon deterd off the path and I followed in suit. The shoeprints looked nothing like any of the shoes that I knew Eridan had. They were dress shoes, and from what I could tell the owner of said shoes was either very tall, or very large, because the imprints were deep in the mud. It must have rain while I was asleep, because I can't remember it raining before that. I heard some thunder and lightning far off and shuddered as I felt a light trickle of rain start to fall. _Just great, just fucking wonderful, _I thought as it got darker and darker. I had been walking for a while when I realized that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and was now lost and didn't know how to get home. I was shivering, cold, irritated, scared, and worried for Eridan. When I had fallen asleep he hadn't even been close to being healed and if he was out here in the cold, muddy shit that we called a forest then I could bet my bulge that he was going to get an infection. I stopped and leaned against a tree, hoping against hope that he was okay and he would be sleeping in the bed when I got home, if I ever did. I heard branches snap and crack, something was coming and I didn't have anything to protect myself with. There was a swoosh and then a shadow standing over me. Its face had no eyes, mouth, nose, or any other physical features and had skin whiter than paper. It wore a fine suite that looked like it was made of some fine human material. It scared the living shit out of me and I was frozen, I couldn't do anything but stand in awe of this….this creature that stood before me with writhing tendrils that sprang from its back. It was so impossibly thin, it was almost as revolting as amazing. After a minute I looked at it for a second longer before turning on my heels and running as fast as my short little legs would carry me. It wasn't fast enough, and I knew that, but I kept running. _If I can just go a little farther…...maybe Eridan will be somewh- _I hadn't finished my thought before I was lifted into the air by something that kept tightening around my waist, tighter and tighter, till I almost couldn't breathe. Trying to fight against it, I wriggled and writhed in the tight grip of the black tendril that seemed to have a black mist surrounding it, but it ended up hurting me more than it helped. I gave up and looked up to the figures face as he seemed to fly through the forest, grasping the trees just enough to be able to propel himself farther and farther. I may not have known what direction I was headed before, but I knew now that we were headed farther from the house that had been a sanctuary and seemed like a dream now. My eyes started to droop and I figured it would be better to sleep through this, rather than feel anymore pain, so that's what I did, letting my body go limp, slowly making my brain go to every muscle and nerve in my body, making it loose and slightly numb, as I drifted off to sleep.

When my eyelids slowly opened, the morning light stinging them slightly at first till my eyes slowly adjusted, I saw Eridan in the corner. He was cut in half, his intestines strewn around the room and his legs no where to be seen. A scream escaped my mouth as I crawled through the violet princes blood, feeling it soak into my sweater and stain my hands as I held his face, red tears streaming down my face, onto his chest as it rose slower and slower, the last light starting to drain out of his eyes. "D-DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME ERIDAN, YOU CAN'T NOT YET, NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE…..please," my voice was scratchy and coarse, nothing like I remember it. His hand weakly reached up to hold my cheek. "y-you can do it Kar…...I b-belivve in you, y-you nevver needed me….I lovve yo-" Then he died. In such a split second, one instant filled with sadness and tears, the next was filled with anger and screams. The screams filled the small shack that we were in, filled it till I could no longer scream. Eridan shouldn't have died, he didn't deserve it, he should have been at the house, sleeping in the bed next to me, not laying in pieces, slowly bleeding to death and dying in his lovers arms. These thoughts kept running through my mind as the I slowly noticed that the figure had been standing in the small window that was across from the door. I repeated asking why us? Why did this have to happen to us and no one else? What had we done to anger this beast? All it did was look at me, before turning around, tendrils dragging on the ground, and walking away. It pissed me off, how it, he, could turn around and walk away so easily after killing the troll that I loved, that I had just watched die because this thing had torn him in half! I ran out the door and pulled its arm, it pulling me a few feet forward as it came to a stop. As it turned around, its face had contorted into something that looked like sober Gamzees make up, only ten times scarier and way more devious. The thing had a mouth, but it was skin torn from skin, jagged and sharp looking. The eye holes had deepened, becoming almost completely black as a snake like tongue, thick and black, flicked from its mouth. I had only seconds to react, which I didn't use, as he stabbed me through and through with the tendrils, holding me on the second one and bringing me up to his face, my life blood flowing steadily from my abdomen. The tongue trace down to my neck before biting and creating a pain so immense, I wanted it all to end there. I felt the blood squirt and watched the suit he had been wearing turn from black to red with the help of my blood. Eyes rolling, body becoming cold, the last thing I remember before dying was thinking that I would finally be able to see Eridan in the dream bubbles.

Only now do I remember that we are, were, on Earth. There are no dream bubbles here, only Hell.


End file.
